


Scars

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, Greg is Sweet, Holding Hands, Honesty, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Scars, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prompts: Kissing a scar and Mystrade - Greg stabbed through hand.Mycroft makes a discovery about the scar on Greg's hand.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



The scar on the back of Gregory’s left hand had always intrigued Mycroft. It was slashed across the tender skin, a raised welt of pink tissue that marred his flesh.

Mycroft had kept himself from asking about the scar although he was keen to know. He could look it up, it was well within his power. However, he wanted to learn the story from Gregory’s lips.

It was after their second date when Gregory had insisted on walking Mycroft home. It was warm that evening, the two of them strolled leisurely down the street. The back of their hands brushed occasionally until Gregory’s fingers hooked Mycroft’s, entwining their fingers.

“You’re unusually timid.” Gregory remarked quietly.

“Only when it comes to this.” Mycroft murmured, holding up their joined hands. “Romance isn’t really my forte.”

“To tell you the truth, it’s not mine either.” Gregory admitted.

They drew to a halt outside Mycroft’s building, before Gregory turned his body so that the two of them were face to face. He reached out for Mycroft, clasping both of his before meeting his gaze with assertion.

“I like you Mycroft.” Gregory told him sincerely. “I wanna explore this thing between us, alright?”

Mycroft could feel that involuntary smile breaking out across his features, he raised Gregory’s hand to his lips, his mouth brushing over the scar that resided there. Gregory cleared his throat, a blush creeping across his clean-shaven cheeks.

It was an interesting reaction. One that Mycroft filed away for later.

He wondered if Gregory had other scars, if they were hidden away under those crisp shirts and clinging trousers. He wondered if they were as sensitive as the one on his hand. He wanted to touch them, taste them…

“It was a junkie.” Gregory told Mycroft with a snort. “He thought I was trying to nick his stash; didn’t realise I was nicking him.”

The pad of Mycroft’s thumb traced that slender scar once more, he watched Greg’s reaction closely. The slight tense of his muscles, the way his tongue wet those deplorable lips…

Mycroft knew arousal when he saw it.

“Shall me we continue this upstairs?” Mycroft teased, his eyebrow arching solicitously. “Perhaps I can explore further, see if I can find any other scars you may have.”


End file.
